


A New Pack

by hold_my_tea



Series: After the War [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Politics, Sandor gains friends, five years after the war ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_tea/pseuds/hold_my_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since the War was officially over and Daenerys Targaryen has taken the throne. Sandor Clegane has been living on the Quiet Isle, disguised as a Silent Brother, but has returned and is searching for the two people he promised to keep safe. He is the last member of House Clegane and all dogs need someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sequel to 'What Dogs do to Wolves'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pack

The ferryman gave a tip of his head and pushed back off from the shore. The man he dropped off gave a small nod of his own head in acknowledgement and turned his head off towards the east and the Saltpans.

The Saltpans had been ravaged years before and he could see the fires burn from the Quiet Isle, but upon arriving he could see there was a semblance of life returning. A few plumes of smoke could be seen rising from chimneys and they carried the smell of food. A few people were guiding horses into the town with wagons carrying building materials and others had fresh shipments of food.

He pulled his scarf tighter around his face and secured his hood to at least try and not be visible, but that was a lost cause as everyone one looked up to stare at the large man passing through town. He stuck out easily while atop his huge black destrier and the robes obviously showed he came from the Quiet Isle. Even so, no one bothered him. 

The only one to speak to him was a man on the edge of town and that was because the robed man wanted to buy a bit of food from his cart. He bought a small parcel of food for the road with a silver piece and continued on his way. He was still three days ride from The Inn of the Crossroads.

When the sun rose on the third day, Sandor Clegane rose from his sleeping mat and mounted his horse. About three hours into his ride, he could see the smoke from the inn and soon he could see the inn itself. He tied his horse off outside and wandered inside, trying not to be noticed. He sat in a corner and asked for a flagon of wine and scanned the room.

There was no blood to be seen and any damages to the inside were completely repaired. He scratched at the wound that nearly killed him while hear and sighed heavily. With the end of the war and the Dragon once again on the throne, it seemed that the kingdom was slowly growing back to what it once was. No, not what it was but better. Her gentle but firm hand had guided and inspired everyone and united the lands as one. 

Even on the Quiet Isle, the brothers knew of the goings on and who was in charge. Sandor was one of the few who followed what was going on outside the walls as he would need to know once he had left. Apparently she had arrived in Dorne on the back of a dragon with ships of Unsullied, Dothraki, and Sellswords. Her armies united themselves with the Dornishmen and with her overwhelming numbers, there was barely a drop of blood spilled.

The Imp was acting as her hand. That news made Sandor laugh when it reached the Isle. The little man had wanted that position and now it seemed he was getting his wish. Sandor wished the little fucker luck. He was going to need it.

And the other Lannisters were nearly gone. Sandor learned of Tywin’s death soon after arriving to the Quiet Isle, but it was the execution of Cercei that was more recent to his ears. She had been put to death for conspiracy, murder, and other accounts Clegane couldn’t give a rat’s ass about. It was her twin brother that interested him more. 

Apparently when the Dragon Queen laid eyes on Jamie Lannister she apparently slapped him across the face hard enough to leave an angry trail of fingernail marks. He then leaned down to one knew and instantly swore fealty and begged for forgiveness. She knew this was the prick that murdered her father but she also knew of the atrocities her father committed. As punishment for breaking his vows, she had stripped Jamie of his knighthood. From second-hand comments the golden boy nearly cried at that. Once the title had been removed she instantly gave him a reward for his duty to the realm. She took a sword and tapped it on his shoulders and told him to rise of Lord Lannister and to claim the lands of Casterly Rock as they once belonged to him. He man tried to turn the offer down but the Queen said it was a royal decree. 

Then there was another bastard. The one up north at the Dreadfort had been found murdered in his own bedchamber. He throat had been slit and no one had seen or heard a thing. The next day the bastard’s father, the Leech Lord, met a similar fate. Normally Sandor wouldn’t care about the murder of two pricks but these two interested him in that they should have been impossible to commit. An assassin walked into a heavily defended fort and killed the two most powerful people in the hold. It was funny.

The next bit of news he had heard was that the wolves had reclaimed Winterfell and were currently traveling along the Kingsroad to swear fealty once more to the Dragon. The Starks, who were thought to be wiped out, were actually mostly still intact. The youngest boys, who were believed to be murdered, were found soon after the war ended. One apparently had gone beyond the wall and came back with some strange magic. The youngest had been found wandering around Castle Black with a woman. His half brother, Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night’s Watch, kept them close until he could have them escorted back to WinterfellThey had returned to Winterfell and were welcomed back with open arms from their eldest sister.

The final bit of news was the Frey’s. The entire family had been put to the sword and Lord Walder’s body was thrown into the woods and left for the wild wolves in the area. The family members that had been captured were left and awaited trials. By the end of it, only a few men, women, and children were alive. The Twins were given to Brynden Tully to do with as he pleased. The Blackfish had torn the keep apart and let the Crossing be open to everyone.

Sansa had been studying under Petyr Baelish in the art of deception and the politics of war. With his help, sha managed to gather the forces to take back Winterfell from the Boltons. Once her home had been returned to her, she returned to the Eyrie and had promptly put Littlefinger on trial for the murder of her Aunt Lysa and several other individuals and several accounts of thievery and treason. He was found guilty and pushed out a large door to which he fell to his death. Good riddance to the prick.

Then there was Arya Stark. She was thought to have been murdered while still in King’s Landing but Sandor knew the truth. He just didn’t know what happened to her after she left him for dead. She had apparently gone to Braavos for the last five years and claimed to live as an urchin. The girl should be sixteen now.

Sandor came out of his thoughts as some serving girl came by and placed a plate of food in front of him. She looked to be about fifteen and in good form. He thought about it for a moment then shook his head and lowered the scarf from around his mouth to take a sip of wine and eat his food. He didn’t bother with prayer as he had enough of it for the last five years and he still never found the gods to his liking. Even if they finally took his brother’s life. Someone in King’s Landing had transformed him into a monstrosity. When discovered, he was immediately put to the sword along with Cercei.

Once finished with his meal, Sandor climbed the stairs of the inn to search out his room and fell asleep. He decided the beds in this in were better than any on the Quiet Isle.

 

The next few days passed slowly and there were times when someone would try and talk to him. He brushed them off and just spent his day looking up the King’s Road for signs of banners bearing the Stark sigil. 

It could be some time before they were seen, so Sandor took a side trip to the nearest town with a smith and gave a few pieces of silver for new armor. Once the armor had been fitted, he gave away a gold piece to commission a new helm to be made. His last helm had been taken from his false burial site but he didn’t care. The Hound was dead but he still needed a helm for what he had planned.

He camped a few miles outside the town while the smith worked. After a few days, he ventured back and found his helm was completed. It was a dog helm but unlike his old one, this one was not a snarling head. No. This one was calm as if it was it was examining what laid before it with careful and watchful eyes. The craftsmanship wasn’t as good as his last one either but it would do for the time being.

He placed it over his head and quickly mounted his horse once again. It took him two days to get back to the Inn at the Crossroads but in that time, the Starks had already arrived. “Fuck me,” he groaned and took off his helm and wrapped his scarf around his face.

He tied his horse off away from the other horses and carefully moved around to one side of the inn. He peeked in through the window and saw them. He couldn’t see their faces but it was obvious. The bright red hair could only belong to the little bird so that could only mean the smaller, darker haired girl next to her was the wolf bitch Arya.

Sighing, Sandor pulled the scarf from his face and donned his helm once more. Taking a deep breath, he walked around to the front and pushed the door open. He made no show of trying to not be noticed this time. He walked into the inn and made sure his feet could be heard and drew his sword.

A large woman with unkempt blonde hair and a scar on her cheek quickly stood to her feet at seeing the man and recognition looked to be on her face at seeing such a striking helm. He took a few more steps but the woman kept her self in front of the two girls and some men on the sides of the room had drawn swords as well.

He had to do this now. Without hesitating, he dropped to one knee and placed his sword on the ground. “I have come to pledge my service to House Stark.”

The girls stood on each side of the tall woman. He could see their faces through the slit in his helm and both had grown much since he had last seen them. Sansa’s features were more sharp and pronounced like the Tully’s but her eyes had shifted into that which was closer to a Stark. 

Arya was almost unrecognizable. Her hair was still short but it was not in tangled. Her face and body were now womanlier than that skinny child he had seen. The only thing that was the same was her clothing choice. She was wearing trousers and a leather jerkin in way of dresses like her sister. There was also that same little sword drawn put pointing at the ground in a nondefensive matter.

“Who the hell do you think you are wearing that stupid helm,” Arya blurted at Sandor.

“Arya! Come now. This man has come before us with a pledge. He may not know the significance of it,” the elder sister said to her younger sister.

They didn’t realize it was him? Of course not. His years on the Isle made him leaner. He never had much of one to begin with but all the beer and wine made him have a small stomach, but it had decreased, as there was not as much wine available and the constant digging made his shoulders broader in size. He probably looked more honorable now. 

“Little bird… I know exactly what this helm means,” he said. He saw a quickly glimpse of knowing on the girls face before removing his helm and placing it on the ground in front of his sword.

“You are dead. You were dying. I left you for dead on the trident,” Arya said and raised her sword once more but only in anger this time. She scowled but quickly sheathed it.

“I’m dead? And here I am thinking I feel a fucking heartbeat in my chest.”

“Shut up,” she said and turned towards the tall woman. “Put away your sword, Brienne. He won’t hurt anyone.”

“My lady, how can you be so sure? The Hound-“

“The fucking Hound is dead,” Sandor snapped at the woman known as Brienne. “The girl is right, though. I am Sandor Clegane, not the bloody Hound. He did die on the Trident but I was saved by the Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle.”

The woman finally did sheath her sword and stepped closer. She was tall. If Sandor were to stand up, she would be almost of equal height. “Then that was you on the Isle that day. You were digging graves then,” she said and that made Sandor smirk.

“So that’s where I’ve seen you before. Seems you got a new scar on that face of yours Tell me, how does it feel knowing I was so close and yet you never found me,” he laughed and looked back towards the girls.

Brienne looked as if she wanted to hit him but restrained herself and moved to stand between Arya and Sansa once more. This time it was Sansa that stepped forward, “Ser Clegane, you have come before us and said you will lay down your sword for us? Is this what you want?”

“I’m not a fucking knight, little bird, but I will still swear my sword to the two of you if you will have me,” he said with his head bowed once again.

“Arya. Give me your sword,” he heard Sansa say. There was a moment of hesitation but he heard the sound of metal being dragged against a sheath. His head was still bowed when he felt the tip of the sword touch each of his shoulders. “I know your thoughts of Knights so I am not giving you that title, but I bestow all the honors given to knights. Rise, Sandor Clegane. protector of House Stark.”

He stood to his feet then picked up his own sword and sheathed it. He then picked up the helmet and kept it tucked under his arm. “Very well then. Now that’s done, what commands do you have for me?”

Before Sansa could say anything, Arya spoke up, “You are to ride along with me and Sansa. You and Brienne will flank us when we leave here in the morning.”

“Fine by me, wolf girl,” he shrugged and began to turn on his heels to walk out. Once outside, he went over to Stranger and fished inside one of the saddle bags and pulled out an apple and began to bite into it.

He gave the other half of the apple to Stranger then felt a hand come down on his back. Looking over his shoulder was the wolf girl. “What you want now, girl?”

“Answers. Why did you come to us in the first place?” Arya said. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was fixed in a defiant glare. Seems like some things never changed, but there were some definite changes. Sandor would be lying if he didn’t admire the form that could be seen despite the baggy clothes. Although they looked to be for a man, they had been tailored for her form. He brushed off that thought immediately. Too young for him anyway. 

“I told you already, girl.”

“No. You told me nothing. You were dying and I left you behind. I didn’t kill you when I could and now you just walk back into our lives? Why?” She was still small but the way she carried herself made her seem larger.

“Already told Elder Brother. Not like it matters to you and your sister,” he groaned and patted Stranger’s neck and sat down on the ground. “I am back because a dog needs a master like a wolf needs a pack. Can’t get by too well without one.”

“’The lone wolf dies while the pack survives,’ is what my father used to say, but I want to know why you came to us.”

“Dogs are cousins of the wolf. Maybe I need a pack,” Sandor said.

“That’s not good enough. Tell me the truth,” she stated and placed her hands on her hips.

“You want the truth? Fine, but gots to tell your sister what really happened in Braavos. We were on the road long enough together for me to know you weren’t foolish enough to do that.”

Her defiance soon turned to annoyance and anger, “What I did in Braavos is none of your concern. All you need to know is that what I did helped me, but it is my past and not who I am. I was no one in Braavos and that’s all I am willing to tell.”

He looked her over and met her eyes. They looked furious but something was hiding behind them and Sandor was curious what it was but he thought it better not to pry. That look seemed to be hiding something deadly.

He groaned loudly and stood to his feet. “You really want to know? Maybe I need someone. Maybe I have no purpose with my brother being dead. Maybe you and your sister are probably the only people I have ever considered being somewhat of a friend? Now piss off, girl. I’m getting a drink.” 

He didn’t say another word and he pushed her out of the way and went inside the inn. He didn’t get three steps before felt metal being pressed against the side of his neck. “You best put that sword away, girl. I’m in no mood to fight.”

She removed the sword from his neck and side stepped till he was in front of him. He noticed her footwork had improved since he last saw her. “You are a coward. You think we are friends? You tried to kill me and my friends. You kidnapped me and tried to sell me off. “

“I never tried to kill you, girl. I may have threatened you or hit you to shut you up, but I never had intentions of killing you. Now put your sword away and stop being stop acting like a cunt and think about what I have said today,” he said and stepped to the side.

Her sword was still pointing at him but she let him go back into the inn. Inside he saw Sansa speaking with the owner of the inn. She had grown more beautiful over the years. Her hair looked softer, her figure fuller, and her eyes were no longer naïve and trusting but instead had a fire behind them that was incredible to behold. This was not the same little bird he offered to take away from King’s Landing.

Sansa handed over a small pouch of coins and the innkeeper looked like she was going to weep. She quickly took the pouch and hurried away. Sansa smiled at the retreating woman and turned her head to see Sandor. The smile remained but it shifted into one of peace instead of joy. He took a seat across from her and poured some wine from the nearby flagon. “You’ve grown, little bird.”

“Not so little anymore. I’m eighteen now,” she smiled and took a sip of her own wine. Her eyes lowered to the table but the smile soon disappeared. “Gods I was so silly last time we met…”

“Yes. You were but that’s who you were,” he nodded and drank a large mouthful of wine. “You were a girl that cared too much for knights.”

“Like you said. I was a girl then. Just a stupid, silly, little girl… But I was also a wolf. I realized that at the Eyrie,” she nodded but the smile slowly returned. 

“You weren’t stupid. Just naïve. Which, in my opinion, is more likely to put a knife through your fucking chest. You though… You managed to get by just fine.”

“I had help. You managed to keep some of the monsters away. You were the closest thing to a true knight when I was little,” she smiled again and it made him chuckle despite what she said about knights.

“The last time I saw you was not on the best of terms. I was drunk and held you at knife point for a song, but you were also terrified of me,” he groaned and finished off the wine he had in his cup.

“No. Not of you. Just… Just that,” she said and reached across the table to gently touch the scarred part of his face. “I knew you were a good man. I was just so silly, I could never look past that. I- I’m sorry.”

When her hand was removed, he put his own where hers had been and frowned. He hated his brother for this. If he had never been burned, he could have probably been much happier in life. He soon turned his thoughts back to Sansa and nodded at her. “Don’t be sorry. I understand now. My years on the Quiet Isle gave me time to think about my actions and I know who I am. You were a child and I was a man. That is what it was.”

Sansa’s eyes drifted back down to the table. She gently scratched the wood before sighing, “I know a liar when I see one. Just tell me the truth. Why did you come to my room that night?”

That’s right. She had been studying with Littlefinger on how to judge people. She would obviously learn how to lie and detect lies properly by now. “I came to your room because I liked you, little bird. I was like a silly little boy and was enamored with the pretty little girl. I was a pathetic cunt that night. Drunker than I’ve ever been and threatening you… I didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t have hurt you.”

Sandor looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of pity and mild relief. She reached out and placed a hand over the left side of his face once again and smiled. “I owe you a proper song.”

He pulled back from her hand this time and shook his head. “No need for that.”

“I will give you a song.” Her voice had switched to a more commanding one and that only made Sandor even more excited about the woman in front of him. She really had grown up.

She sang the story of Jonquil and Florian. Her voice filled the inn with sweet melodies and Sandor could only keep his eyes on her through it all. This was the song he requested long ago but it was mockery then. Now… Now it was something he never wanted to stop hearing. When the song ended, a few people clapped but Clegane only felt a single tear roll down the undamaged side of his face. 

“Thank you, little bird,” he said before standing to his feet and going to his room for the remainder of the evening.

 

The next morning when they departed the inn, Sandor took his place. Brienne had already taken the spot next to Sansa so that left him next to Arya. The remaining sworn swords were spotted in a wedge formation to allow adequate protection for the girls.

When Arya mounted her horse and saw Sandor, her face twisted into disgust. “Why are you next to me?”

“My duty, girl. Now don’t be a pain in my ass,” he said before grabbing a skin of wine from his side and taking a small swig. The wine at the inn was good and he missed it, but when he got clean of the stuff on that island, he claimed to not get drunk as often as he used to. Being drunk is what caused the wound that nearly cost him his life in the first place.

He was about to hook it back to his belt when he felt it being snatched from his hand. Turning to his left, he saw Arya taking a large mouthful of the drink. She capped it back and held it back out towards Sandor. “I like the stuff from Dorne better.”

“And since when do you drink?” Sandor laughed.

“Since I started,” she smirked at the man. Her sword was then drawn and she make a quick stab at something and moments later Sandor felt wetness spreading down his leg.

“Fuck, girl. Good wine is hard to come by!” He looked at the now dripping skin and sighed before tossing it away to be trampled by horses.

“If we are to be friends and you a sworn shield, then I’m going to make sure you are in the right condition for fighting.” Her smirk stayed on her face before she ushered her horse forward. Sandor tapped his heels against Stranger’s sides and he trotted to catch up with Arya.

“So you did think if what I said?” He didn’t smile this time but he just looked at her out the corner of his eye.

“Hell no. I just realized that you are at least trying to not be a complete prick,” she snapped back and strained to look ahead. Sandor could see the tree line she was looking at and had an idea of what she was thinking. “Me and you are going to scout ahead.”

“Whatever you say,” he shrugged. “Woman,” he called to Brienne on the other side of Sansa, “Lady Arya wishes for me and her to scout ahead in the trees.”

“If she wishes for a scout, she should send someone else, Clegane,” the Tarth woman replied with a scowl.

“Brienne,” Arya cut in before Sandor could retort, “I have made a decision. I will scout ahead with Sandor.” 

The Tarth gave one look at Arya and bowed her head, “Forgive me, my lady.”

“And I’ve asked you to call me Arya. Forget the ‘Lady,’ all right? Goes for you too, Clegane.” Both Sandor and Brienne gave a curt nod just as Arya began to make a dash for the front of the party. “Stay back with Sansa, Brienne.”

Sandor watched as the rest of the party stopped to rest the horses while he urged his horse forward to catch up with Arya. Stranger was a seasoned horse so it didn’t take long to catch up with the girl. “What’s with this? You think you are fit to scout?”

“I’m still alive, aren’t I? The same can’t be said for you,” she laughed. 

When they finally reached the tree line, they slowed their horses to a walk and began to scan the road and trees carefully. Arya donned a cloak of sorts and pulled the hood up over her head. Sandor looked slowly around but when he looked over at Arya, she seemed to only focus straight ahead, but he then noticed it was her eyes that shifted and not her head. He heard a twig snap and quickly turned in time just to see a stag running away.

They were a mile into the trees before anyone broke the silence. “Seems clear to me. I don’t see any trace of no one,” Sandor said to the girl.

“Then you are blind as well as stupid. We are surrounded,” her voice was low as if she didn’t want anyone to hear her except Sandor. “In the trees directly above us are three archers. Five swords on the ground about twenty-five yards to my left. Three swords to your right.”

He didn’t dare try to look for them. It would only alert them that they knew. He kept his eyes straight ahead and mumbled curses under his breath. “What do you suppose we do, hmm? Severely outnumbered here, girl.”

“Relax. We can take them. Just dismount your horse and act like you are setting up camp. They will believe we are settling in and we still have to decide if they are friend or foe,” she explained. Her way of planning was just as reckless as when she was on the road with him, but her demeanor was relaxed, as if she knew what would happen.

“Fuck… All right, fine. We’ll do it your way.” He then moved his horse a bit off the road and dismounted. He then made a small pile of wood and rolled out a sleeping mat.

“Sandor, can you help me down from my horse? You know how difficult it is for me to move nowadays,” Arya’s voice said from atop her horse but when Sandor looked back, he nearly fell over at what he saw. In Arya’s place was not the same girl as before. In the saddle was a blonde haired girl whose eyes looked slightly too far apart and nose was a bit hooked, a very plain look compared to what Arya was, but the most prominent feature was the very round and stomach that looked like she would give birth any point. ‘Fuck… That’s what she did in Braavos?’ He thought to himself.

He quickly recovered himself and nodded. He walked to the side of Arya’s horse and carefully helped the woman down. It may look like she was pregnant but her weight was very light. It was still unnerving to Sandor to see Arya like this. He carefully set her on the sleeping mat and she smiled up at him. “Thank you, dear. I just want to rest for a moment or two. Not long at all.”

Arya then laid her head down on the mat and closed her eyes. He was about to ask what she was thinking when he saw her eyes drift back open slightly to reveal a white film over them. ‘What the fuck was this girl?’ he thought.

Moments later a long, low, howl echoed through the trees. He froze for a moment to listen and he heard it again only much closer this time. Whatever it is, was getting closer by the second.

He drew his sword at the noise and scanned the trees. He could see movement of people moving towards their camp and they all had swords drawn. He prepared for a fight to protect himself and Arya come whatever came next. He held his ground as all eight swordsmen showed themselves around the camp. Sandor took one look and recognized them as nothing but common bandits.

The largest one who carried a two-handed bastard sword, Sandor assumed this was their leader, stepped forward. He looked to Sandor then down the blonde haired Arya. “We’ll be taking your horses, food, and whatever weapons and armor you have.”

“The only way that is gonna happen is if you kill me first,” Sandor said and slapped his jerkin on the chest.

“That would be an easy task. Be a shame for your wife an child to be left alone out her. Might just take her with me,” the leader laughed. When he laughed, Sandor could see several teeth were missing and the ones he had were turning black with rot.

He could hear the howl again. It was so close this time. A few of the men were looking around for it and were starting to become anxious. “I think you best leave before whatever is out there decides you might be it’s next meal,” Sandor said scanning the woods for more movement.

“Yeah? That sounds good, but we will be ta-,” he didn’t finish his sentence because the next moment, something had leaped onto his back and had bitten down on the leader’s neck.  
Sandor didn’t waste another second before going at the closest man with his sword. He took the man by surprise, as he was looking at the large beast diggings its fangs into the next man. With one slash of his sword, Sandor took him down. 

Just as he was rounding on the next man, Arya jumped up from her spot and lodged her little sword through someone’s eye. Her face was back to normal as was her hair and stomach. He didn’t bother focusing too long as he had to block a sword from coming down on top of him. Sandor hit the man over the head with his hand then pierced the man’s chest with his sword.

Sandor could still hear the sound of that beast tearing into flesh when he heard an arrow hit the ground near him. He looked up and could see someone trying to hold onto a tree while readying a bow for the next shot. Sandor quickly picked up a large rock and hurled it up and caught the man in the arm. The rock managed to knock the arrow from his grasp and made the man lose his balance in the tree long enough for him to fall from his branch. Sandor watched as the man hit multiple branches on his way down until he fell on the ground with a loud crack. A quick look at him showed that the man broke his neck in the fall.

Looking around, Sandor noticed there weren’t anymore swordsmen but Arya was gone. He saw another archer in the tree but he then saw something quickly moving up the tree. It was Arya and the archer hadn’t seen her yet. He saw the man fire an arrow but not at Sandor. It flew over his head and Sandor looked just in time to see a giant wolf running to dodge it. 

The man was too focused on the wolf to notice Arya had made it directly below him. By the time he saw her, it was too late as she plunged her sword into the man’s stomach. He fell from the tree and landed on his back. He was still alive but Sandor quickly went over and ended his life with a quick stab to the chest.

Sandor quickly turned to the giant wolf, which looked to be circling him. He kept his ground, ready to fight the damn thing if needed. Arya soon dropped to the ground and stood between Sandor and the wolf. He put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off and approached the wolf. 

The girl and the wolf stared each other down for a moment then suddenly the beast leapt on the girl. Sandor was about to run at them both but he heard Arya laughing. Upon closer inspection, the wolf was licking Arya’s face and her arms were wrapped around its giant neck. “Nymeria! Stop,” Arya laughed, before rolling to her stomach and standing up.

The wolf. No... The direwolf stood to its feet and shook its fur free of dirt and twigs. There was blood on it’s muzzle and a quick glance at Arya proved that her face was now covered in blood as well. “What the hell was that, girl? What did you do in Braavos and what was wrong with your eyes?”

Arya used her cloak to wipe off her face then rubbed the top of the direwolf’s head. Without looking at him, she sighed, “I’m a warg. It’s a gift passed down through the Stark blood because we have blood of the First Men. That’s the eye thing you saw me do. I can enter the mind of Nymeria, or any nearby animal. As for my face… That was what I did in Braavos.”

“What was that?” Sandor demanded to know. That caused a low growl to escape Nymeria but Arya’s hand on her head quickly quieted her.

“That was No One. That’s what I became in Braavos and nearly lost myself, but I held onto Arya Stark. In my dreams I was a wolf. I was Nymeria. It was realizing my warging ability is how I managed to stay as a Stark and not a Faceless Man,” she explained. Her face was still turned away from but her body language changed. She looked smaller and more vulnerable. Much like she did when they were on the road together.

“And that wolf? What of it?”

“She was mine when I first started on this road to King’s Landing. I sent her away that day me and…” she paused for a moment as if the memory was painful to think of, “Mycah. The butcher boy you murdered. We sent her away or she would have been killed. I found her once again on my back to Winterfell. I warged into her and she found me.”

He hung his head and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. “I won’t tell them.”

“I know you won’t, because if you do… I’ll kill you like I did the Boltons,” she mumbled and instantly straightened up and mounted up her horse. “Nymeria, come!” With that, Arya took off on her horse. Sandor quickly grabbed his things and mounted his own horse once again and took off after Arya. 

They arrived back at the main party and explained what happened up ahead, but Sandor was distracted by what she said. The wolf bitch had killed the Boltons? Now that explained quite a bit.

 

The rest of the trip went by without incident. Sandor would spend his days conversing with Arya or Sansa, sometimes Brienne. By the time the party reached King’s Landing, the two sworn swords had a mutual respect for each other. Once in the Capitol, they went straight to the Red Keep. Sandor was recognized by quite a few people and thrown abuse by some, while others moved out of the way in shock.

The ladies were shown to their rooms in Maegor’s Holdfast. Brienne and Sandor were given a room down the hall from Sansa and Arya. Each of them were instructed to rest for the next day they would present themselves before the Queen.

Sandor did the bare minimum. He removed his armor to clean it and stripped out of his shirt for the time being. He then used the water basin to clean his face and chest before falling asleep on the nearby bed. He awoke several hours later to a knock on his door. “Gods… Can’t a man sleep? Come in if you want,” he growled to the intruder.

When he saw Sansa enter his room, he instantly sat up and felt a little ashamed by his bare chest, for what he couldn’t say. He quickly grabbed the fresh clothes one of the maids had provided and slipped it over his head. “Forgive me for my rudeness.”

“No. I must be the one to ask for forgiveness. I have come to your room unannounced,” Sansa explained and moved to sit in the chair across from the bed. 

Her head was bowed and eyes fixated on her lap. Sandor looked outside and noticed the light was just disappearing over the city. “Something troubling you, My Lady?”

“They put me in my old room…” she mumbled.

Oh… Sandor could see why that would be a problem for her. After everything that happened to this woman in the fucking city, he was surprised she even came back at all. He looked her over and noticed she looked to be preparing for bed. She was wearing a robe of sorts and her hair was cast in long strands around her shoulders and nearly down to her waist.

He shifted a bit on the bed and sighed, “You can have my bed. I shall see about having my room changed.” 

He then stood to his feet but felt a hand reach out and grab his. “You don’t have to do that. Just… just stay for a bit. I enjoy your company. You were kind in your own way to me while I was here. You taught me to not trust anyone and what a night truly was. I appreciated that about you.”

“Thanks, but I just did it because you were going to get yourself killed if you kept up the way you were doing,” he explained and stood to his feet. His arms were crossed over his chest as he moved to lean near the open window.

She stood to her feet and moved to stand next to him, her face turned towards the window so the last rays of sun were making her hair appear to be on fire. He could only think about that for a moment before she turned away from the window with her eyes leaking tears. A quick look down below made him realize it was the spot where her father’s head had been placed.

He had seen this woman cry many times while in this castle, but this time it was different. It was easy to ignore before because he wasn’t supposed to do anything then, but now… He pursed his lips and placed his large hands on her small shoulders. He felt her tense for a moment but soon relaxed. 

He guided her over to the bed and sat her down. He stayed standing but watched over her while she wiped her eyes. “Why?” He heard her mumble.

“What do you mean?”

“Down there on the walkway… I had the chance to kill Joffrey. I would have done it too, but you stopped me… Why?” Her eyes were still holding tears but these would not fall. The coldness he saw in her eyes at the Inn of the Crossroads blazed but there was also sincerity.

Sandor ran a hand through his hair and turned the scared part of his face away from Sansa. “I know you would have. I often wanted the little shit dead and I felt relief when I found out he was dead, but I couldn’t let you kill him then. I wasn’t the only Kingsguard on that walkway with you and him. Ser Meryn Trant… He was a idiot but a loyal one to the king. He would have you killed and I wasn’t going to let you die.”

Her eyes shifted to her lap where her hands were fidgeting. Over the last couple weeks on the road he had not seen Sansa act like this, but now she was like the little girl he tried to protect long ago. “Sandor… Stay with me for a while…”

He didn’t say anything to that but she moved back towards the pillows and laid her head down. Sandor sat on the edge of the bed and combed some hair out away from her face and gave a soft smile down to her face. “You are beautiful, My Lady.”

“Thank you. And I think you are a good man,” she said and closed her eyes. He didn’t say anything else, but stayed with her until he heard the sound of her breathing begin to steady and he was sure she was asleep.

He then carefully slipped out of the room and down the hall. The sun had gone down over an hour ago so he hoped he could catch the woman awake. Knocking on Brienne’s door, he silently waited for an answer. It took a minute but she finally answered the door and she was draped in a large robe that looked to be made for a man, but it’s not surprising with her size.

“You better have a good reason for disturbing me, Clegane,” she snapped before stepping out into the hall.

“Relax, Tarth. I just came to inform you Lady Sansa came by my room earlier and had now fallen asleep on my bed-“ he had to throw up an arm to block her fist from coming into contact with his face.

She quickly stuck out a leg but he jumped back in time. She was moving down the hall with him, trying to land a blow. “You retched man! How dare you-“

“I didn’t fuck her! Now shut the hell up before you wake the whole city,” Sandor replied. “I wanted you to know, because I am going to go to her room. I want some sleep. I just wanted you to know.” Sandor rolled his eyes at her before walking further down the hall to where Sansa’s room was.

“Clegane… You are not the man I was led to believe. You are a good man,” she called after him.

Sandor stopped in the middle of the hall at her words. Without turning around, he said, “No. I’m not.”

Once inside Sansa’s room, he went straight to the bed and fell back asleep. He remembered the pillow smelled faintly of lemons and honey before he completely succumbed to sleep.

 

When Sandor awoke the next morning, he made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast with the others. Neither Brienne or Sansa made a comment about last night, but he should have known better from Arya. 

When she sat down to Sandor’s right, she sniffed the air a bit and turned to Sandor. “You smell like that potion Sansa puts in her hair,” she said with both confusion and a bit of smugness in her voice.

Sandor looked up at Sansa who was blushing slightly but not showing anything about it on her face. Brienne was impassive as well, so that left Sandor to defend himself. “What you doing smelling me for, girl?”

“Just saying is all. Did you decide to put some in your hair? Wanting to smell like a girl? Or did you and here get up to something?” Arya nudged Sandor in the ribs at her comment.

“Arya!” Sansa said, her face almost as bright as her hair. “Sandor and I swapped rooms for the night. That’s all.”

Arya made a face that gave the indication she was a little disappointed. “So boring, Sansa, but why change rooms anyway? Too cold or something?”

Sandor came in now to answer for Sansa. “Your sister has her reasons, girl. Just leave her be.”

“No, Sandor. It’s fine,” Sansa sighed. “Arya… The room I was in was the exact same one I was given during my time here in the Capitol…”

That made Arya’s face fall into regret immediately. Her face shifted to the plate of food she had been filling up from the multiple dishes surrounding them. “Sorry… Forgive me for my rudeness, sister.”

The sudden apology from Arya made Sandor surprised but delighted at how much she had grown over the years. “All is forgiven, sister.”

After that their breakfast passed without incident. Arya claimed she could probably drink Sandor under the table but he refused to try that out. He was nearly three times her size and had been drinking much longer than her. Brienne had called him out and said he was a greenboy for denying Arya’s challenge. He only laughed at the both of them before taking a bite of his bread. 

Sansa spent the breakfast taking glances up at Sandor and making small conversation. She would ask how everyone slept and if they were in need of more wine. What he didn’t notice that throughout breakfast, she had taken several lemon wedges and squeezed them into a goblet. She then took her time when Sandor wasn’t looking and swapped out his water for her lemon juice. 

When he took a drink from the new goblet, he nearly sprayed the juice all over the table. It was then he heard the gentle laugh from Sansa. He looked into the goblet then to her and began laughing as well. Brienne and Arya soon joined the laughter as well realizing what had happened.

When they all finished breakfast, they all returned to their respected rooms to ready themselves for the queen. Sandor donned a fresh shirt and his armor. He combed out his hair so that it would help cover the burned half of his face. He then strapped his sword to his side and walked out into the hall to wait for Sansa and Arya.

Brienne was already in the hall waiting. She was in her own armor and her hair looked as if there was some attempt at combing it, but that didn’t make up for anything else. She was not considered pretty, but Sandor could see some appeal in her. 

“Clegane,” she nodded to him.

“Tarth,” he nodded back.

“Clegane… What do you feel towards Sansa and Arya?”

The question was unexpected so he jumped a bit at it. He looked back up at the hall where their rooms were located and shook his head. “I am going to protect them. I consider Arya a friend. And Sansa…”

“You love her,” Brienne said without a moment of hesitation.

Sandor just pierced his lips for a moment before responding, “I became enamored with her while in the Capitol. She is beautiful and kind. I will not deny that.”

Brienne took that as an answer and nodded. “I have vowed my service to those girls until they find suitable husbands. Then I shall go and finally rejoin my own chosen husband.”

For the second time that morning, the Tarth woman had caught him off guard. “You’re promised?”

“You didn’t know? I’m to be the Lady of Casterlly Rock,” she smirked at Sandor.

“You married that golden boy Lannister?” He said, surprised how someone like Jamie Lannister could have wanted a woman so unlike his sister. Then again, this woman was the exact opposite of his sister so it made perfect sense.

She didn’t answer because that was when Arya and Sansa made their appearance. Sansa was wearing a grey colored dress with a purple sash tied about her waist. Her hair was styled in a Northern fashion, much unlike how it was during her previous time in King’s Landing.

Instead of her jerkin and britches, Arya was wearing a dress. She almost looked out of place if it didn’t show just how beautiful she truly was. Sandor could never see it before until this moment. 

It was then he had a moment of recognition. He had gone with some of his father’s men long ago to a tourney at Harrenhal. He had been only about ten years old at the time but the events of that day changed everything. He remembered Rhaegar Targaryen winning and he placed a laurel crown upon a maiden’s lap. He knew the story of it being Lyanna Stark and he managed to catch a glimpse of her that day. The woman coming towards him now looked to be Lyanna reborn in her ice blue dress and white sash.

Sandor shook himself from the thought immediately and straightened up to escort the girls to the throne room. Once inside, he noticed the ugly chair was still there but the person on it was not the same. On it was a woman with purple eyes and platinum hair. She was wearing a red dress with a pattern going over her shoulders and down her chest to give the indication of dragon scales. She was truly a Targaryen.

At the base of the throne was a familiar face. With his scared face and stunted legs, he was not someone to be forgotten so easily. Tyrion Lannister eyed the woman carefully but took on surprise at seeing Sandor Clegane walking into the throne room. The man cleared his throat before speaking aloud, “Your grace, I introduce you to Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark, Lady Brienne of Tarth, and Sandor Clegane. I would ask you to kneel before Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the Roynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. ” All four kneeled before the queen before Tyrion could finish the introduction.

“Welcome to the Red Keep. I do hope your accommodations are to your liking,” the queen said from atop her throne.

“Yes, Your Grace,” both girls answered in unison.

The queen rose from her seat and carefully walked down the sharp metal stairs of the Iron Throne. Sandor could see that there wasn’t a single scrape on her arms or hands from the throne. Perhaps it truly could pick out the poor rulers considering he remembered how often Joffrey and Robert cut themselves on it.

The queen stopped in front of the two girls and smiled to them both. “You two are very brave to come here and I am glad we can further unite the kingdom.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” the sisters said once again in unison.

“Please rise so that I may see whom I speak to more clearly,” she said and the four all rose as once. The queen walked in front of all four and her eyes lingered a bit on Sandor’s face but quickly went back to Arya and Sansa.

“Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark… Do you pledge your house to that of House Targaryen?” Queen Daenerys asked.

“We do.”

“Do you pledge to uphold the laws set forth by the crown?”

“We do.”

“Do you promise to enact justice and carry out the commands if called for by the crown?”

“We do.”

“Then by my right as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I bind your service to the crown and the kingdom itself.”

Daenerys gave a look to Tyrion and he nodded before walking out of the throne room. Daenerys walked back over to Sandor and paused, “Your name is Clegane, correct?”

“Yes, Your Grace,” he nodded to the woman.

“Relation to Gregor Clegane?”

“He was my brother, but I bear no ill will towards the crown for his death,” Sandor explained calmly.

“That is good to hear, but I am curious as to what yu have been doing. Why am I just now knowing of you,” she asked, arms crossing over her chest.

“I have spent the last five years on the Quiet Isle as a gravedigger. It was my job on the island so I could keep sanctuary during the war,” he admitted. There would be no use in lying to her.

“And what is your relationship to the Starks?”

“I am their sworn shield. I have given my service to them as I protected them here in the Capitol from the forces of Cercei Lannister and in the wild from those who were known as the Brave companions.”

“So you have kept these girls safe and enabled them to live long enough to pledge fealty to the crown? For that I must offer my thanks. If not for you, the Starks might not be here today,” she said humbly but with a smile on her face.

“I was doing my duty, your grace,” Sandor replied, not knowing why she was so curious of his life.

“Sandor Clegane, I would ask you to kneel and give me your sword.”

He dutifully did as he was told for queen and gazed up at her. She tapped the tip of the sword to each of his shoulders and said, “For your service to the crown, I raise you, Sandor Clegane, to the title of Lord and shall give you lands to look after. Now rise and accept your new title.”

Sandor felt that she was about to knight him but when he heard the term ‘Lord’ he felt both shock and relief. If he was being raised to Lord, then maybe… He cast a glance over to Sansa who looked to be excited to see what had happened.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” he said and took his sword back from the queen when it was offered.

“Your brother’s land was seized upon his capture and death, but we can not give it to you as everything in it was either destroyed or looted during the war. I will discuss this with my small council on what lands we should give you.”

“I’m sorry, Your Grace… but if I may interrupt,” Sandor heard Arya say. The Queen and Lord Clegane turned to the girl. “I have heard that the Dreadfort, previously occupied by the Boltons, is under dispute right now. I think it could be a fitting place for Lord Clegane.”

Daenerys looked at Arya as if contemplating that thought but then nodded. “So be it. By my power as queen, I grant Lord Clegane the Dreadfort of the North and all the lands that go with it.”

It was at that time, Tyrion Lannister decided to reappear in the throne room. “My Queen. I’ve brought him as you have wanted.”

“Send him in, Lord Hand,” Daenerys said while still smiling at the small group of people.

Tyrion ducked his head back into the doorway he came from and mumbled something to the other side. He then waddled back out into the throne room with someone else on his heels. 

It was a lad who looked to be a few years older than Sansa. His hair was the same shade as the queens. His eyes were the same shade as well. Sandor had heard rumors of him as well but never truly believed them, but he knew it to be true that Aegon Targaryen had survived after all. Not just that, but he had grown to be the spitting image of his father.

“Your Grace,” the man said with a nod of his head.

“Nephew,” Daenerys said in reply. She then turned to Arya and slowly approached her, “Lady Arya, I must thank you for your decision in this matter.”

“It was difficult, but I know this is the right choice,” Arya nodded her head and kneeled once again before the queen.

“There is no need to kneel. Rise, and go to your promised husband,” the queen said. Sandor immediately looked to Arya and then to Aegon. She was promised to him? Why hadn’t she said anything before? Then again it was the wolf bitch. Always too proud to admit something like that.

Arya walked over to Aegon and he took her arm. He then led the girl out of the throne room and off to who knows where.

Sandor just kept looking to everyone in the room with clear confusion on his face. Brienne and Sansa both noticed but Tyrion is the one who brought it to attention. “Can someone please enlighten Lord Clegane as to what has happened.”

Daenerys looked to the large man and tilted her head to the side. “This man had no idea of the terms?”

“No, Your Grace, I didn’t know of the terms. Please, I would love to be enlightened,” he said, but it was clear to everyone he was annoyed.

Daenerys looked about the room and noted only a few knights were in the hall but they were all her most trusted allies. “Seal the room. I will not have word of this reaching outside the castle.” Without a moment of hesitation, the doors to the throne room were locked with resonating clicks.

Sansa, Brienne, and Queen Daenerys all stood in front of Sandor. They each had a contemplating face and shifted looks to one another, wondering who would be the one to break the silence. It was Sansa. “Queen Daenerys made a deal with House Stark. We swear fealty but we also had to bind the houses together.”

“We initially sought out Jon Snow to marry the Queen, but he has denied the offer,” Brienne said. “It was discovered he was the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, not the bastard of Eddard Stark.”

“His exact words were… ‘I have taken a vow to the Knight’s Watch. Who am I to go back on my word, whether I am Stark or Targaryen? I am Lord Commander and my brothers need me.’ He may be my cousin now, but he is just as honorable as my father,” Sansa continued.

“Our choices were then limited to either Arya or Sansa,” the queen finally spoke up. “They were both suitable matches and could provide an heir for the throne. Unlike me…” Daenerys took the moment to turn her head away and wipe her eye.

“The Queen… A witch cursed her long ago to be unfertile. Although Aegon has a stronger claim, he agreed she could rule for the time being. The people love her and he knows this, but when she passes, it’s his children that will inherit the throne,” Brienne continued.

“What’s this have to do with Arya?” Sandor replied, still a little confused.

“Is the man dumb? Lady Arya offered herself up to be Aegon’s wife so that her sister could continue holding the Eyrie until Lord Robert Arryn comes of age,” Tyrion groaned. He had moved to sit on the bottom step of the colossal throne.

Sandor looked to the imp, fully understanding now. He then looked to Sansa for confirmation. She only nodded before speaking. “My sister truly has grown up. She used to think strength was how you swing a sword, but it takes real strength to make sacrifices for those around you. Family. Duty. Honor. House words that were of my mother.”

Sandor nodded and looked up at the throne. It was an ugly thing but it was something Arya would someday uphold beside Aegon.

“I understand. Now may I be dismissed, Your Grace? My Lady?” Sandor returned his gaze to Sansa and Daenerys.

Both nodded and he quickly turned to go out of the throne room. He could hear hurried footsteps behind him so he assumed it was the imp. The guards unlocked the door and allowed the men to exit the room.

“That was an impressive display of how stupid you truly can be,” he heard the dwarf speak. He didn’t bother turning around or slowing his pace. “I mean… Really? Are you that dense?”

“Fuck you, dwarf,” Sandor said and kept walking.

“I was last night. Thank you for your concern, but there are more pressing matters at hand,” Tyrion said, his voice gradually rising until he was nearly shouting at Sandor.

Clegane grunted in annoyance but stopped in the hall. He turned to look down at the little man. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I don’t know what you have been doing the last five years, but this is a new kingdom. Everything is different now and people have changed,” Tyrion ranted. “The Queen chose not to marry her Nephew despite him having the better claim. He gave her the throne for the time being.”

“Whay does this have to do with anything?”

“Seven hells… I’ll explain it so even you will understand,” Tyrion sighed, completely exasperated. “Jon Snow was a half brother but he was strictly for a formality and image proposal. Half Stark, half Targayren. Now… Let’s think of that along in the future… Lady Arya is Stark and Prince Aegon is Targaryen. The most noble families of the North and South are to join housed. This is perfect for the realm.”

“I don’t fucking care about that, dwarf! I hate politics and who joins with whose house. It’s never affected me before!”

“Well it does now, you imbecile. Oh, I’m sorry… I meant, ‘My Lord,’” Tyrion said. He put emphasis on the word Lord to get his point across to Clegane. “A minor one at that, but a Lord nonetheless. Find yourself a nice girl and get married, Lord Clegane. Benefit your house and your name.” With that, Tyrion walked off down a corridor and out a door that Sandor recognized as an exit to the stables.

Sandor ran a hand through his hair and groaned. He was a Lord now and that meant he would have certain duties to uphold from now on. He would have to have children as well to carry out his name. No woman would want him with his awful face. Even if he did manage to have a woman, she would be forced into marriage, not have a choice, as it would be the Lord’s wishes.

That made him even angrier so he continued his way until he reached his room and practically slammed the door shut. He went to the basin to splash his face with water then moved to the window for some fresh air.

Looking down from his window, he could see Aegon was leading around Arya and pointing at certain things. They were currently talking about something on the walkway outside and then laughter from both parties.

He scoffed at them and went to recline on his bed. Fuck the Starks. He was a Lord now and had duties to uphold.

 

The next morning, Sandor gave his goodbyes to Arya and Sansa. He asked for forgiveness as to leaving so sudden but he needed to return north and claim the Dreadfort before any more strife comes up. 

Arya was understanding immedietly and even gave him a hug. He stiffened at the touch but patted her head. He asked her to come up to the Dreadfort to visit sometime with laughter in his voice.

Sansa though was more reluctant. She knew she couldn’t keep him bound any more as he was a Lord. She freed him from his bond, but he instantly swore his shield once more as a bannerman to House Stark. He then claimed he would do the same to her brothers once back in the North.

Sansa bid him to rise once again and she thanked him. He nodded and began to take his leave. Sansa stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. “My Lord… I am sad to see you go.”

“No worries. I am going to be a Northerner now. I think I can handle myself,” he shrugged, still a bit angry about the whole situation.

“That is not what I meant. I mean, I shall be upset that you are not around. I have grown to enjoy your company over the weeks we have been reunited,” Sansa explained, her hand still holding his wrist.

“My Lady… I must be going,” he said and looked towards the doors of the Red Keep.

“Then before you go, I shall give you what you wanted that night of the Blackwater,” she said. Sansa then let go of his wrist and took her face in his hands. She pulled him down to her level and gave a soft kiss upon his lips. She noted there was not a single hint of wine on him.

He was caught completely off guard by her words then her lips made his mind go blank. He instantly reacted and his hands settled on her waist. He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but it was still over too soon for him. 

When she pulled away, her face was calm except for the small bit of red on her cheeks. His must have been the same for Arya was laughing at him. “With how red you are, Lord Clegane, I’d say that was your first kiss.”

“Arya!” Sansa snapped and Sandor just gave her a glare. She stopped immediately but sighed.

“I have to get going anyway. Must perform my duty and meet my promised husband in the throne room. I have something I wish to do today,” she said before walking off. She wasn’t in a dress today so he wondered how Prince Aegon thought of her.

“Thank you, My Lady, for that generous gift-“

“Lord Clegane… Call me Little Bird,” Sansa mumbled.

Sandor blinked in response but nodded his head. “I shall, Little Bird. For that is what you always will be to me.”

With that, Sandor walked out of the Red Keep and mounted his horse. It was going to be a long road North and with every step his horse took, it felt harder to leave the capitol.

 

It took two weeks by ship to arrive at port and three more days for Sandor to arrive at the Dreadfort. When he arrived a man in the robes and chain of a maester greeted him. He said his name was Maester Beron. Sandor handed the man the royal decree claiming he was now the Lord of the Dreadfort.

The master gave a nod of his head and gathered the people in the yard of the keep to announce that Sandor was the new lord. When questioned about his first order of business as Lord, Sandor looked around the keep and noticed a Bolton banner still flying. “Gather everything with the Bolton sigil and tools used for flayng to the yard.”

Everyone did as was commanded. Soon the yard was filled with banners, clothing, armor, racks, weirdly curved knives, leathers, chains, whips, and all sorts of tools Sandor had never seen before. 

“What now, My Lord,” he heard someone shout from the large crowd of people. He answered with his actions. He noticed a nearby torch and picked it up from its sconce. He then threw it into the middle of the pile. It took a few minutes for the flame to catch but it soon grew and caught everything that was in the pile.

Ash began to fill the air but Sandor kept his eyes on the fire. When the heat began to increase most the people backed up to watch from the keep, but Sandor remained. Seeing the fire made him feel fear but he could not leave this moment. He was a Lord now and he needed to watch from the yard for his new people. ‘I must not run. Loyalty and strength are all I have,’ Sandor thought to himself.

The fire didn’t burn out until late in the evening. It was only when it was a pile of embers and twisted metal that refused to burn away did Sandor return to the keep. Maester Beron gave him a quick tour and ended it by showing him the Lord’s Room.

The insides were mostly bare after the Bolton sigils were removed but there was enough in here for Sandor at the moment. He would continue with his work the next day. The Boltons had fucked up the keep and Sandor planned to do a few changes.

 

The next few months were busy for Sandor. He called for the interior of the Dreadfort to have more chandeliers. He hated how dark it was inside. He then had the skeletal hand sconces along the walls to be replaced with normal sconces. He was going to remove all indications the Boltons had ever been there.

When the interior was completed, he smoke to the Master of Arms, Lewick, about having new armor made. The armor he bought right before swearing to the Starks was shit and started rusting. He even had a new helm made in the same fashion as that shit armorer but this one was better made and stronger.

The people of his new hold seemed to enjoy his presense but there was still a few that thought he was just a new evil. His name was something that was not said with pleasantries in the war after the things his brother did. To try and help this, Sandor decided on finalizing house words. He thought the sayings were for cunts in the passed but he knew they were also for the smallfolk. He brought this to Maester Beron’s attention and he thought it a wonderful idea. When asked what the words would be, Sandor replied, “Loyalty and Strength… That’s something people can understand.”

 

A year passed and Sandor had begun to make a name for himself. Despite his blunt and harsh attitude, his smallfolk loved him. He was a firm but honest lord and didn’t treat anyone harshly. His people were content with their presiding Lord.

It was one day when Maester Beron was having council with Sandor that he knew he needed to seek out a wife and produce an heir. Sandor had ended the conversation there as there was only one woman he actually wanted.

Later that same day he received a raven from Winterfell. When he opened it, he noted the handwriting was very feminine. It read:

Lord Clegane,  
I have returned to Winterfell after seating on the Eyrie for the last few years. Lord Robert has come of age to take the seat. I have missed you dearly since you departed but I have heard you are a promising Lord. I shall need to come see sometime.  
With love,  
Little Bird.

Sandor read the letter several times and found a smile gracing his face. Without thinking, he had Maester Beron bring him the materials to write. He replied with apologies and reasons for not writing. He then went on to ask how she has been and what has happened in the capitol with Arya.

The ravens between Winterfell and the Dreadfort were always moving after that. Lady Sansa and Lord Clegane were writing often and sharing stories of the goings on. Sandor even noted the way Sansa signed her notes was always with the name he gave her. After months of writing, he gave in and sent a raven asking for permission to visit Winterfell. He knew Sansa’s answer before it arrived.

 

Five days after Sansa’s raven arrived, Sandor guided his horse and a few of his men under the portcullis of Winterfell. There was a small party awaiting their arrival. The people of Winterfell showed the men where they would be staying while a maid lead Sandor to the Great Hall where he would meet with the Lord of Winterfell.

Sandor had heard some of Bran Stark. He heard Theon Greyjoy had murdered him but that was false once the boy had returned from beyond the Wall. Sandor had also heard that he was a given some gift by the gods. That was yet to be decided if true as he still didn’t believe in gods.

When he saw Bran Stark for himself, he looked like a boy in lord’s clothes. His hair was down to his shoulders but neatly combed. His frame was small for his age but his eyes gave the indication of being wise beyond his years. The one thing that made an impression about him was the massive direwolf at his feet.

Sandor approached the boy and kneeled in front of the dais. “My Lord, I thank you for allowing me to come on this day.”

“Rise, Lord Clegane. Tell me why you have come,” Bran said, hand resting on his wolf’s head.

“I have come to ask for the hand of your sister,” Sandor replied. He wanted to get it out in the open as soon as he could.

“Why? Shouldn’t my sister have a younger lord? Or someone of higher standing?” Bran asked, eyes trained on Sandor.

“She should, My Lord. She should have anyone she wishes, but I would like to offer myself up to her and see if I am her choice.”

“Very well… Go to her. She is in the Godswood right now. I was about to go there anyway, but there is something I must ask of you, Lord Clegane…”

“Yes, My Lord?”

“Hodor is sick right now so I would ask you to carry me,” Bran said. Not a hint of embarrassment on the boy.

“Carry you?”

“Yes. You were here when I was pushed from that tower. I have not been able to walk since that day.”

Sandor said a curse or two under his breath but relented. He walked over to the high seat and carefully lifted the boy. He could feel through the fabric of his pants that his legs were practically just bones covered in skin. 

The direwolf led the way to the Godswood. Sandor followed close behind. Once among the trees, Bran pointed the way to the heart tree. Sandor could see the white wood and red leaves soon but there was also Sansa as well. He could see her looking up at the leaves with a look of peace on her face. It made Sandor smile.

Sandor’s heavy footfalls startled Sansa from her thoughts but she soon smiled at seeing her brother and the man who came to see her. Sandor carefully sat Bran down under the tree. The boy then leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Sansa rose from her spot and took Sandor by the arm and began to lead the way out of the Godswood. “My Lord, I am so happy you have come. It has been far too long.”

“Yes, Little Bird… It has been too fucking long,” he nodded in agreement.

They walked around Winterfell for the next few hours. Sandor was incredibly tired from his ride, but he hid it very well. She filled him in on the goings on in the Capitol and the Wall. Apparently Arya was expecting her first child soon and her life with Aegon was happy. Her wolf had claimed the Kingswood as a home and the happy couple would sometimes take outings to it.

The Wall was becoming more and more armed by the weeks. They even had to start opening up the abandoned castles. With the threat of the Others still out there, the Wall has had many volunteers and many more prisoners of the war are seeking sanctuary. Her cousin Jon has claimed to be having difficulty sorting some of the recruits out.

At one point Sandor noted that Brienne of Tarth was nowhere to be seen. When brought up to Sansa, she said she released her from her vows. The woman had protested fiercely but Sansa had bid her to return to Casterly Rock and marry her awaiting and take her place as the Lady of Casterly Rock.

When night began to settle over Winterfell, Sandor and Sansa stopped in the yard to look at the sky. He took that moment to say what he wanted. “Little Bird… There is something I wanted to ask you…”

“Yes, Lord Clegane?”

He held her hands in one of his and scratched the back of his neck with his other. He was visibly nervous and he cursed himself for it. “I am not handsome or wealthy. I am not a lord of high standing or of one of younger years… But, I would be honored if you would allow me to be your husband.”

Sansa’s face looked serene in the moonlight. He thought her more beautiful by the day and wished to only gaze upon it for the remainder of his life. He lost track of the moments before he finally heard her say an answer. “Yes…” she said, barely above a whisper.

He couldn’t contain himself. In an instant, he had his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She returned it as her arms wrapped around his neck. When the kiss ended, he knelt to the ground before her. “My loyalty and strength are yours until I leave this world, my Little Bird.”

She responded by kneeling on the ground next to him and kissing the left side of his face. "You are a good man," she said. For once, he didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I might possibly write short drabbles about some of the other characters that were mentioned but not too much detail was gone into. If anyone would like that, please leave comments about it.


End file.
